


Heartbreaker

by TottyTottyTotty



Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [3]
Category: NewsRadio
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Insults, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, No Plot/Plotless, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottyTottyTotty/pseuds/TottyTottyTotty
Summary: Matthew is Dave's plaything, so what happens when Dave notices Matthew has been sleeping around with the whole office?Consolidating old fics from previous profiles.This one is pretty terribly written but I wanted to do it and I stand by it - sorry.
Relationships: Matthew Brock/Dave Nelson
Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106786





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place somewhere in the middle of season 5)
> 
> This is a bit, kinda sorta, not really but yes, the third in a series starting with "What Is and What Should Never Be" and "Whole Lotta Love." This one is pure nasty smut all the way through. Dirty talk and lots of promiscuity.

Dave looked up from his work momentarily and noticed Mr. James at Matthew's desk. That didn't seem like the billionaire's usual first stop (or any stop) in the office. It was most often a beeline straight to Dave's desk. 

Curious, he watched. They were too far away to hear but both smiled and laughed casually. Mr. James had his arm around Matthew, rubbing his shoulder kindly like a golden retriever. 

With a jerk of his head and a pat on the back, Jimmy led Matthew out of the office. Intrigued as hell, Dave wandered over to Beth. Her toes were up on the desk as she painted them. 

Leaning on the doorway he asked, "Where did Mr. James and Matthew get off to?" Confident that the office gossip would have the scoop.

"Oh, they're in the bathroom again." Beth tossed out, barely listening. 

"Bathroom??" Dave scrunched up his nose. Then, processing, "Again??" What the hell are they doing in there?" 

Beth looked at her boss with a face that silently said, 'Really?'

"C'mon Dave. The old one flute salute." She raised her eyebrows.

"...what?"

"Putting the astronaut in the wind tunnel. A San Francisco job interview. Priming the milkshake machine. Mouth to south resuscitation."

Dave's brain clicked. "Nooooo." He said incredulously. 

"Yes way." Beth turned back to her toes. "I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, everyone else has." 

"How long has that been happening?" 

"Mmmm…" Beth talked between chews of her gum, "Gotta be a couple weeks. Mr. James always comes in about 10 AM for his morning pick-me-up." 

"That's insane." Dave looked at the bathroom door. He had honestly thought he was the only one fooling around with Matthew. He was definitely not happy about being in the dark about this, but he reminded himself that in no way shape or form was he in a relationship with Matthew, nor did he have any desire to date the freak. Still, he felt some kind of territorial instinct. Matthew was HIS toy. 

"Well don't act too surprised," Beth said, seeing his face. "After all, Matthew is basically the office bicycle." 

"Bicycle?"

"You know, everyone has had a ride? How do you not know this, Dave." This sent him reeling.

"How many?? Who??"

"Joe. Max. Me once, it was weird. He and Bill used to bang out a nooner in the breakroom." 

"Lisa?"

"She has standards, Dave."

"Yuh huh." Turning back to his desk, Dave watched intently until Mr. James reappeared, adjusting his drawers. He hurriedly went in one direction, Matthew emerging shortly after and returning to his desk. 

Dave tried to work but he couldn't get his mind off this. It nagged at him all morning and into the afternoon. He watched Max go to lunch with Matthew and return missing his belt which only made Dave grumpier. He closed the blinds, determined to get something productive done. 

Finally he was able to crack out some paperwork. Needing to refill his coffee, he stepped out of his office. Beth and Lisa were at the breakroom door with their ears pressed to it. 

"Alright, what's going on?" Dave strode over. 

"Shhhhhh!" They both quieted him, waving their hands. 

"Matthew is giving Joe another blowjob." Lisa whispered. 

"I hope they kiss this time." Beth said wistfully. Lisa and Beth looked at each other and both said, "aawww." 

"No way though, not Joe" Lisa mused, putting her ear back to the door. "That'd be gay."

Dave was aghast. "I can't believe you two!"

"Do you wanna listen?" 

Dave paused a second. "Yes." 

Leaning against the door, Dave couldn't hear much. Then a moan and Joe's voice, "Yeah like that, bitch." A pause. "Yeah, you love that fat cock." Wow, they actually WERE going at it in there. 

Listening to Joe get sucked off by HIS toy both infuriated and aroused Dave. He noted a slight bulge developing in his slacks. 

Pressing his ear tight, he thought to himself that it was just a blow job, no big deal. He shouldn't get so jealous.

Then there was a clatter that sounded like things hitting the floor and he could hear the rhythmic thumping of the breakroom table. Moving to the window, he craned his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse between the blinds. 

He saw in a tiny sliver of a gap a pasty white ass bent over the table with Joe's muscular hips thrusting into it. 

Flustered, he decided to go back to his office, leaving the women to eavesdrop on their own. 

At his desk, Dave couldn't concentrate again. Even after Joe and Matthew had reemerged, he fidgeted and kept rereading the same sentence over and over, none of it sticking. Then, he did the very un-Dave-like thing of slipping his dick out to rub it. It was chubby and aching after thinking about Matthew being banged by thick Italian cock. Slowly he stroked it, imagining Matthew's wide mouth wrapped warmly around Mr. James. Sucking off Max in a restaurant. And getting ravaged daily in the breakroom. Who knew his little toy had become such a slut. 

Reaching for the phone with one hand, he buzzed Beth. "Beth, please tell Matthew I'd like to see him." 

Beth leaned over to peek in the door with a grin and a wink. She then unceremoniously yelled across the room, "MATTHEW. DAVE WANTS YOU." 

"Thanks Beth." Dave said, resigned. 

"Yes, David?" Matthew asked dully, appearing at the doorway.

"Please close the door, Matthew." Matthew closed it without showing a reaction. 

"Now," Dave started, sitting up tall. "I hear you've been quite popular around the office." 

"Shhhyuh." He scoffed with arrogance, "I know, I've become kinda one of the cool kids." Then with concern, "Did you want to sit with us at lunch? Because I can get you in."

"N-no, Matthew. " Dave furrowed his brow. No matter how long he knew Matthew, there was always something newly bizarre coming out of his mouth. "I mean your illicit-" he waved his hand, "trysts." 

"Oh. I knew it, I'm fired, aren't I??"

"No. Matthew, you've been real sneaky, sleeping around without telling me." Dave leaned back a little. His hand was still stroking his hardon as he spoke, slowly so Matthew wouldn't see. 

"Hmf. Well I thought you weren't my boyfriend. What do you care?" Matthew mockingly tossed Dave's words back at him. 

"I very much am not." Dave agreed. "But I AM your boss. And I like to know when half the staff are doing obscene things on the clock."

Matthew looked down, realizing what Dave was doing behind the desk. Dave grinned a little, but kept his stern composure. 

"Come here, Matthew." 

"I can do what I want." He said obstinately, walking over behind the desk. 

"They're using you, you know. You're their glorified blowup doll. Do you like that?"

"Maybe I do." 

"But you know you were mine first." Dave nodded down towards his stiff hardon. Automatically, Matthew was on his knees. 

Dave watched as Matthew swallowed the whole length. "Do any of them suck your dick?" 

Matthew shook his head best he could with a mouthful of cock. "No." He murmured.

"Do they jerk you off?" Another head shake 'no.'

"They just take what they want, and you love it." Dave concluded, running his hand through the curly blond locks. "You're truly a slut for this." 

Matthew gave him a salacious, wet suck as a 'yes,' his tongue caressing the tip of the head at the end. His bedroom eyes stoked Dave's fire. 

"Listen, Matthew, you are mine." Dave said firmly. "You can fuck and suck whoever you want, but then you come tell me about it." His fingers curled through Matthew's hair. "And they don't get to make you cum. Only I do that." 

Lifting Matthew's head up, Dave made eye contact. "Understand?"

"Yes sir." Matthew said subserviently. 

Dave planted a hot kiss on Matthew's lips, hoping to find his own scent on them.

Dave reached down to unbutton Matthew's shirt, lifting it over his head along with the white undershirt. His pale skin shivered slightly in the cool room. The flat chest and smooth skin invited touch. Their hearts raced. 

Standing, Dave positioned Matthew over the desk, slipping the trousers down below his subordinate's waistline. "You're my plaything." He whispered as he grasped Matthew's rapidly growing dick. 

As Dave fondled Matthew, he ground his now wet hardon against the taller man's ass. "Do you want it?" 

"Yes, Dave," Matthew moaned quietly. 

Dave had a bottle of lube in his desk for just such an occasion. He retrieved and distributed it quickly, wasting no time. Gently, he pressed his fingers into Matthew, pushing more of the slick substance inside. Matthew keened at the intrusion.

"Shh." Dave reminded him. Slowly, he eased in, still petting Matthew's impressive dick as he did so. It was slippery, tight, and burning hot inside. Dave mustered his willpower to stay calm. 

"Tell me," Dave said as he began to pump in and out. "Tell me what you and Mr. James did today." 

Flushing, Matthew caught his breath. "He took me in the bathroom and locked the door. I got down on my knees and…" he paused.

"He fucked your mouth?" Dave gave Matthew one extra hard thrust. 

"He fucked my mouth." Matthew agreed, another moan in the back of his throat. "He made me suck him off and swallow."

Dave closed his eyes and moved faster. "And Max?" 

"Max," Matthew gulped, "Max made me give him a handy under the table at lunch. He's not near as big as you, Dave." 

Dave's ego fluttered a little as he pounded into Matthew. Each stroke felt like ecstasy when thinking about Matthew's naughty behavior. It thrilled something deep in him he didn't know he had.

"What about Joe?" He panted slowly. 

"Joe's always too rough."

"Yeah?"

"Mm. He's huge and not cut and he makes me suck the entire thing and choke." Matthew gripped the desk tight to steady himself under the rhythmic motion. "He talks dirty and calls me his little bitch and a slut." 

"Are you?" 

"I'm your little slut." Matthew purrs. Dave, proud, gives his cock a squeeze. Bending over his lover, he places kisses along his neck and back. 

"And then?"

"He fucks me hard over the breakroom table with no lube. He says spit is good enough for me. He's so big I can barely take it." Matthew's voice is wavering in pleasure. 

"You like taking that big cock?"

"Yeah. But I like yours best, Dave." 

Fueled by Matthew's vulgar voice, Dave thrusts slower now to savor the feeling. Matthew's straining cock feels like it's about to explode. 

Dave steps back, flipping Matthew over so they're face to face. As he reenters, he steals a long, slow kiss, his tongue exploring. 

"Do any of them do that?" 

Matthew shakes his head, looking at Dave with devoted eyes. 

Dave moved quickly, aiming for the spot that always made Matthew scream. Biting his lip, Matthew was doing his best to stay silent. Desperate whimpers began to pour out of him. "I'm cumming" he whined.

Hot jets of cum shot out with each throb of his cock, coating Dave's hand and splattering Matthew's stomach. Exhausted from holding his tongue, the blond just sighed weakly. 

Watching Matthew cum pushed Dave close to the edge. He moved more deliberately, milking every last bit of pleasure before he couldn't wait any longer. He finally spilled over the edge, drilling deep to pump his cum inside the tight hole. Wave after wave of orgasm passed over him until he collapsed back into his chair, spent.

"That was amazing, Dave." Matthew breathed. 

Dave glanced over. "Oh." He closed his eyes with frustration. "Clean up, Matthew, and get back to work." He pushed a box of tissues over. 

Dave, still fully clothed, just had to wipe a little and tuck his now soft dick away. Matthew was a complete mess with cum all over his front and leaking out his back. He used the entire box of tissues before feeling satisfied enough to crawl off Dave's desk and put clothes back on. 

Dave had his nose back in his computer already. Matthew, buttoning up, said, "I meant what I said."

"Huh?" Dave was half listening. 

"I know you don't really like me. But you're my favorite." 

"Ah, Matthew." Dave felt really guilty, "I like you, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. It's ok. Because I do what I want." 

Matthew strolled over to leave. As he opened the door, Beth, Max, Lisa, and Joe tumbled in. 


	2. Epilogue

Dave drew Matthew into his lap, wrapping his arms affectionately around the lanky blond. They sat in the dark office at the end of the day, everyone else having scooted out at 5 on the dot. 

"So, tell me what you did today," He said, resting his cheek on Matthew's shoulder. He hugged tightly, feeling Matthew's body. It fit neatly along his own, ass in crotch, back in chest. Matthew was taller, so he was sure they must look awkward. It didn't matter. He adored their daily recaps. 

"Mmm not much. Mr. James missed his usual appointment, so I found Joe in the electrical closet." 

"Ahh you were hungry for it, huh?" They swayed together ever so slightly. 

Sighing, Matthew nodded. "Yeah. He was busy inventing some kind of new lighting thingamabob. But I just got down and started unzipping his jeans. That got his attention." He snickered.

"Did he fuck you?" 

"Yeah. There wasn't any room in there so I had to put my hands on the wall. But then the wiring caught fire… Oh!" Matthew turned his head just a bit. "Dave, there's this way he does it standing up — grabs my shoulder with his hand — I was thinking I could show you." He grinned slightly. "You could even pull my hair a little." 

Dave squeezed Matthew. "I can do that." He leaned in to kiss the absolute worst reporter in existence. Matthew turned into it, arms over Dave's shoulders. 

"He always does you from behind?" Dave asked. "That's uncreative."

Matthew laughed, "Facing each other is gay. Kissing is gay. Giving a blowjob is gay."

"But sex with a man — not gay!" Dave laughed back. 

Pulling Matthew back into a kiss, Dave lazily rubbed his crotch into the ass on his lap. Learning to share turned out to be the best thing Dave had done. 


End file.
